Of Moon and Pluto
by StarEyed2
Summary: What happens when Princess Serenity is Sailor Pluto's daughter? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor am I making any profit off of this story. So don't sue - it's not worth it.

Authors Note: This is one of the first stories I wrote so do not be surprised if there is the odd mistake. And I'm well aware that it doesn't conform to cannon. This is an AU fic, and if I ever continue it will be a crossover. And continuation could take a while. You have been warned.

That said, any reviews are welcome, **constructive** criticism especially.

Enjoy, StarEyed.

**Of Moon and Pluto**

Setsuna held her beloved's hand as the beautiful woman with hair of the palest lavender gave birth to their daughter. She winced slightly as her hand felt like it was being crushed. For such a small woman her beloved certainly had a very strong grip.

"Almost there love," she whispered softly. "Soon you'll be holding our daughter in your arms."

The smaller woman smiled up at her momentarily, before her expression once again became one of mingled pain and concentration. A moment later the thin wail of a newborn filled the room.

"As expected it's a girl," Lady Azure, Serenity's best friend from childhood, who had agreed to act as midwife, said quietly.

Setsuna took their daughter from her friend with a smile of thanks. The woman, one of the few dark haired Lunarians, was the only other person to know who both parents of this child were.

Queen Serenity attempted to sit up, holding out her arms. "Let me hold her," she demanded.

Smiling Setsuna handed her the baby girl. "She has your colouring," Serenity said softly. "And the shape of the eyes is the same."

Setsuna nodded. Before meeting Serenity she had never expected to feel such love, and now she had two people to fill her heart. She looked down at her daughter and garnet eyes the same colour as her own gazed back. The baby's head was covered with dark green fuzz and her skin was much darker than normal for a Lunarian, though not as dark as her own.

"She's going to look just like you otherwise," she told Serenity. "It'll make it easier to hide her parentage although we're going to be chasing the boys away when she gets older, and most of the girls."

Serenity sighed. "I wish that we could just acknowledge our love publicly," she said wistfully.

Setsuna echoed her Queen's sigh however her answer was given not with her heart but with her head. "There is nothing I would like more than to stand openly by your side," she answered truthfully. "But although the outer planets would easily accept us and the people of the moon love you unconditionally the people of Earth, and to a lesser degree the inner planets, would not be so accepting of such a relationship."

Serenity nodded. "I know," she replied. "The people of Earth do not approve of same sex relationships. It will be difficult enough to make peace with them as it is. And the Queens of the Inner Planets would be afraid that I would favour Pluto."

"You mean you don't?" Setsuna asked with a smile.

Serenity simply smiled at her while Azure took this opportunity to slip out and leave the couple alone.

Pluto held her hand over their newborn daughter, prepared to speak the spell that would set over her the illusion of fair colouring. Serenity pulled her hand away. "Not yet," she said softly. "Just for today, let us see her as she is."

Pluto sighed and sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around both mother and child. "I wish I could stay with you, to watch her grow and take care of you both."

Serenity kissed her lightly. "There is nothing I would like better," she admitted. "But we each have our duties. When she is old enough I will send her to Neptune, to train with the young Outer Senshi."

Setsuna smiled then, a once rare expression that had become more common, at least in private, since their relationship had begun. "You would let her train to become Sailor Pluto?" she asked.

Serenity smiled and glanced at the baby's forehead, where a silver-gold crescent moon shone along with the dark green symbol of Pluto, which looked rather like a P with an L joined on to it. "The planet has chosen her," she said simply. "Who am I to say no?"

Pluto reached down a hand to stroke the baby girl's face, smiling as she turned her head to nuzzle into it. "Little Serenity-hime," she said softly. "My Sere-chan."

* * *

Five Years Later 

Princess Serenity shifted excitedly from foot to foot as she stood beside her mother, Queen Serenity. Today was the day that her other mother came to take her to Neptune, to train with her fellow Outer Senshi.

Mostly, however, Sere, as her mothers' called her, was excited because she rarely saw Sesu-mama and had been told that she would probably see more of her while on Neptune, because the Queens of the Outer Planets knew that she was Pluto's daughter and the Princesses would be told when she arrived.

To make things even better she would get to learn how to fight, not just stupid court protocol, and Princess Hotaru of Saturn was even her own age!

Her eyes widened and she did her best to remain still as a portal appeared in the middle of the courtyard and Sesu-mama stepped out. The green haired Senshi, bowed formally to Queen Serenity while Sere bit her lip to keep from giggling. If only the rest of the court know how differently they acted to each other in private.

Serenity nodded politely in acknowledgement. "Sailor Pluto," she said formally. "We are entrusting to you the safety and education of our daughter, Princess Serenity until she reaches the age of fifteen."

Pluto bowed in response. "I am honoured, my Queen," she said equally formally. "I will guard her with my life."

Serenity then turned to look at Sere. "Princess Serenity, I am counting on you to learn what Sailor Pluto has to teach you."

Sere curtsied slightly, a movement trained into her since she could walk. "Hai, your Majesty," she replied softly. With that she walked over to the waiting Sailor Pluto and followed her through the portal.

Once they stood at the time gates mother and daughter dropped the formalities and Sere flung herself into Setsuna's arms. "I missed you mama," she muttered.

"And I you, my Sere-chan," Setsuna replied as she crouched down to return the hug. A moment later she stood. "What do you say we get rid of those illusions? There's no need for them while you'll be on Neptune."

Sere grinned. "Please!" she exclaimed. "I soooo want to see what I look like without them."

A moment later the spells were off and Setsuna offered Sere a mirror.

The illusion spells had only changed her colouring so her features were the same, promising to be an almost exact copy of Serenity, except for the shape of the eyes. However those eyes were now a deep garnet colour, rather than the bright blue they had been previously, and her hair was now dark green, with two thin silver streaks at the temples, rather than completely silver. Her skin had changed from the unearthly pale colour typical of the Lunarian Royal Family to a pale brown, although it was still several shades lighter than 'Sesu-mama's'. On her forehead the symbol of Pluto now joined her crescent moon

Sere's grin widened. "I like these colours so much better," she said contentedly.

Setsuna merely looked at her for a moment, the sight of Sere's real colouring confirming once again that the little girl really was hers. Then she brought herself back to reality. "Well, shall we continue on to Neptune?" she asked. "The other Outer Senshi in training are waiting for you. Hotaru arrived yesterday."

In reply Sere reached up and grasped the hand that didn't already hold the Time Staff. "Let's go," she said, half excited, half determined.

Setsuna smiled and opened the portal.

* * *

Gathered in the private chambers of the Queen of Neptune a small group waited for the pair's arrival. 

"Why is the Moon Princess training with us?" nine-year-old Princess Haruka of Uranus demanded. "Why can't she train with the Inners? They're going to be her guardians."

Nine-year-old Princess Michiru of Neptune nodded slightly in agreement while the newly arrived Princess Hotaru of Saturn, who at five was almost four years younger than the other two, merely remained in the background.

Queen Michelle of Neptune sighed and frowned slightly at her daughter and foster daughter. The two older girls had already trained together for the last four years and were resentful of even allowing the future Sailor Saturn into their group, let alone anyone else. They only accepted Hotaru because she was an Outer Senshi. "As I said before, that will be explained when they arrive."

Haruka and Michiru were saved from further scolding by the timely opening of Pluto's portal. The two outer princesses, expecting the older Senshi to be followed by a pale Moon Princess were shocked when the girl that stepped out had almost the exact same colouring as Sailor Pluto.

Michelle laughed gently at their shocked expressions. "Princess Serenity is also the daughter of Sailor Pluto," she told them gently. "While she is here she will be training not as a Princess of the Moon but as a future Senshi of Pluto."

Haruka looked thoughtful for a moment then grinned and spoke to Sere. "Well then, since you are a fellow outer," she said, "I guess you can join in. I'm Haruka, Princess of Uranus and future Senshi of Uranus."

Michiru was the next to speak. "I'm Michiru, Princess of Neptune and future Senshi of Neptune."

"Hotaru, Princess of Saturn and future Senshi of Saturn," the shy girl said quietly.

Sere smiled at them and took a deep breath. "I'm Serenity, Princess of the Moon and Pluto and future Senshi of Pluto." Then her smile widened to a grin. "But I prefer being called Sere."

The other three smiled at her and that day began the closest friendships that Sere was ever to have. Her later relationship with the Inner Senshi would pale in comparison, partly because they never knew the full truth about her.

* * *

Ten Years later 

The now fifteen-year-old Sere sighed as she sat at the cliff's edge, gazing out over Neptune's oceans. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, with her Serenity-mama's looks and her Sesu-mama's colouring. It was an ongoing joke among the younger Outer Senshi that although close up she looked like Serenity from a distance she was often mistaken for Setsuna, although she was slightly shorter.

That she usually wore her hair loose like Setsuna didn't help prevent such mistakes, nor did her tendency to spend most of her time in her Senshi uniform. She was known as Sailor Neo Pluto, to help prevent confusion, but her uniform and powers were almost identical to Sailor Pluto's.

"I thought we'd find you here," a soft voice said from behind her. A moment later the remaining three young Outer Senshi sat down beside her, Haruka to her left, Michiru to her right and Hotaru on the other side of Michiru.

The teal haired Senshi of the Oceans pulled Sere into a brief hug. "Worried about going home?"

Sere sighed again. "Not worried, exactly," she explained. "I'm just going to miss it here, and all of you. Life at the Silver Palace will be so restricted. I won't be allowed to transform and I'll have to put up illusions on my appearance again. More than that I'll have the Inner Senshi guarding me. I'm sure they're nice but I don't know them and I don't need guards."

"We know you don't, koneko," Haruka said, using her pet name for Sere. Like the other three the Senshi of the Wind was in uniform. In addition she wore the Space Sword, one of the three talismans, at her waist. "You're just as good a fighter as Michi-chan, and much better than any Inner."

Hotaru spoke last. The Senshi of Death and Rebirth was the quietest of them, a result perhaps, of the responsibility she bore, knowing her attacks could destroy a planet. Her voice was soft but full of wisdom and the other three knew to take her words to heart. "By hiding your abilities you gain a great advantage over the enemy," she informed her princess. "You must learn to tolerate the Inners, even if they do not become your friends."

Michiru spoke again. "Remember no matter what happens we'll always be your friends. Outer Senshi stick together."

Sere smiled slightly and nodded, comforted by their words. Then she grinned, eyes lighting up with mischief. "What do you say to one last spar?" she asked, getting to her feet.

Haruka jumped up beside her, followed more slowly by Michiru and Hotaru. "Great," Sailor Uranus exclaimed. "Neptune and I against Saturn and Neo Pluto," she decided, splitting them into their usual teams. "Anything goes, but no serious wounds."

Falling fully into her Senshi role Sere lapsed into the mindset of Sailor Neo Pluto. Years of training had taught her to look at the world in a very different light when acting fully as a Senshi. As Sailor Pluto had taught them there was more to it than wearing a uniform and calling out attacks. You had to think in an entirely different way. Absently she wondered if the Inner Senshi had learned this.

* * *

Setsuna came for her early the next morning, although they weren't expected at the Silver Palace until the afternoon. This gave mother and daughter time to talk privately at the Time Gates. 

Eventually however it was time for Sere to leave. She looked round the Gates one last time, knowing that it could be a long time before she saw this place again. Although at five she had secretly been rather scared the large space with the huge doors, swirling mists and intermittent winds had become familiar to her through long periods spent training here, learning the mysteries of the Gates. Neither of them truly expected her to take up Setsuna's duties here for a long time, if ever, but both knew that it was best to be prepared.

The last thing Sere did before her Setsuna opened the portal was detransform from her Senshi uniform and turn her dress from green to white. Then she cast an illusion spell over herself, turning her colouring from dark to pale and ensuring that only the symbol of the moon was visible on her forehead.

Finally she nodded to her mother, who raised her Time Staff. The Garnet Orb glowed as she opened a portal to the Silver Palace. A moment later the Time Gates stood alone.

* * *

"How long until the Princess arrives?" A dark haired girl with purple eyes demanded to the room in general as she paced. 

A girl with short blue hair glanced over at her companion in irritation. The Princess of Mercury was normally a very quiet, even tempered girl, so the sharp tone of her voice as she replied was somewhat surprising. "Thirty seconds sooner than the last time you asked," she said in irritation. Rei had been pacing for forty minutes now and Ami was getting sick of it

The blond haired Princess of Venus, who had previously kept out of it, moved fairly abruptly, grabbing Rei by the arm and forcing her to sit. Ami and the rooms remaining occupant, Makoto of Jupiter, smiled in appreciation. Before they could say anything, however, Ami's computer began to beep.

"Energy readings indicate the formation of a portal," she said calmly, turning the computer off and falling in line beside the others.

"Finally," Rei muttered, only to be hushed by Makoto.

Sailor Pluto stepped through the portal, followed closely by a slender, silver haired girl with a remarkable resemblance to Queen Serenity although she was slightly taller. The four Inner Senshi froze in surprise. They remembered Princess Serenity as a tiny child who was continually smiling and laughing, if she wasn't disappearing somewhere unknown.

The fifteen year old they faced now seemed very different from the child they had known so briefly, even when taking into account that they saw her now as young adults, not as children themselves.

She moved gracefully, aware of everything in her path. There was a hint of hidden strength about her, as if what they saw was only the smallest amount of what she was. But perhaps the most remarkable thing about this Princess that they were sworn to serve was her eyes. Indeed had it not been for their colour Ami would have sworn that she was looking into Sailor Pluto's eyes.

Sere, meanwhile, was studying them in turn. In colouring and build the four girls were very different, clearly reflecting their planets of origin. But there was also a sameness about them. It was subtle but unmistakeable, the sign of people who had trained together until they were left with a constant awareness of the others' position within a room. She had the same sense with the Outers.

Sailor Pluto took advantage of this instant to slip back through the portal, leaving the five teenagers alone.

Venus was the first one to recall her manners. Stepping forward slightly she bowed. "Welcome home, princess," she said politely. "I am Princess Minako, Senshi of Venus and leader of the Inner Senshi."

Sere smiled at her. "The Senshi of love," she said quietly. "A title I think is appropriate."

Ami was the next one to speak. "I am Princess Ami, Senshi of Mercury."

The smile widened. "The Senshi of Ice and Wisdom. An appropriate title for any daughter of Mercury, but especially for one of her royal family."

Ami blushed slightly at the compliment as Rei stepped forward. "I am Princess Rei, Senshi of Mars," she said briefly.

Sere nodded and her smile became slightly teasing. "The Senshi of fire and Psychics. I have heard that you see visions in the flames."

Rei nodded as Makoto stepped forward. "I am Princess Makoto, Senshi of Jupiter."

Sere's look was thoughtful as she studied the final member of the Inner Senshi. Makoto stared back unflinchingly and eventually Sere smiled. "The Senshi of Nature and Fighting. You remind me of a friend, Makoto. There can be no greater compliment for a fighter than my saying that you seem to be much like her."

Makoto smiled and bowed slightly.

"I am Princess Serenity, Princess of the moon and heir to the Silver Alliance," Sere said calmly, completing the ritual introductions. It felt strange to use that introduction, rather than naming herself 'Neo Senshi of Pluto' as she had while on Neptune. Dispelling such thoughts she continued lightly, "But I would prefer that you call me Sere, at least when protocol allows."

The Inner Senshi smiled back and all within the room dropped their formal facades, suddenly becoming nothing more than five teenage girls. "Queen Serenity is in a meeting and said she would greet you later," Minako told Sere. "We'll take you to your rooms."

Sere smiled. "I do know the way," she said lightly.

"We wouldn't want the princess to get lost, would we?" Rei teased.

Sere found herself relaxing in their company. They weren't her team mates and she couldn't allow them to see the whole truth about herself but she thought that she could become friends with the Inner Senshi given time, even if it wasn't as deep a friendship as she shared with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. She certainly hoped they could become friends, as the Inners would be her almost constant companions for the next few years at least.

* * *

Sere was, quite frankly, bored. Minako and the others were training and were still refusing to let her participate, not believing her assertions that she could fight and claiming that she would only get hurt sparing against a Senshi. She hadn't had a decent spar now in almost two years, not since that last one on Neptune. She kept in practice of course, and her 'guardians' would no doubt be shocked to realise that while they sparred she was also training. Today, however, she simply couldn't find the privacy. The entire palace was crawling with diplomats working on the new treaty with Earth. 

She had nothing against the people of Earth, in fact she thought of Prince Endymion as the older brother she had never had and rejoiced when he and Rei fell in love. But right now she just wished that they would just go away so she could practice!

She tensed and automatically attacked when someone placed their hands over her eyes, only to find herself facing an old friend. "Ruka-chan!" she shouted delightedly, hugging the taller girl.

"Hey, koneko," the Senshi of Uranus said cheerfully. "Miss me?"

"Always," Sere replied.

"Where are the Inners Sere?" Michiru asked her. She slipped a hand into Michru's, an unconscious gesture that Sere found very telling.

"Sparring," she replied simply. "They won't believe me when I tell them that I can fight and won't even let me near when they're training."

Hotaru grinned and hugged her best friend and sparring partner. "Then we'll have to spar with you," the purple haired girl said firmly.

Haruka grinned widely at that. "Please…" she whined, begging slightly. "No energy attacks, since you can't risk transforming, but I really want to see how you've improved."

Sere grinned. "You're on," she replied.

"Usual pairs or free for all?" Michiru asked.

"Pairs at first," Haruka decided. "Then we can move on to free for all."

* * *

Makoto watched in awe as four figures fought in the gardens below her. The Inners' training session had ended early and she had been tapped to find Sere. For once she was glad it was her turn. She wouldn't miss this for the world. 

Sere and three people she could only assume were the younger members of the Outer Senshi were sparring, their movements almost a blur. Of all the Inner Senshi Makoto was the best fighter and she would have been hard pressed to keep up with the least of those fighters. Yet untransformed, delicate looking, Sere was not only keeping up she and the smallest fighter were working together to actually beat the two taller Senshi.

Suddenly Sere produced a tall staff out of nowhere, using it to sweep the blond haired Outer off her feet and holding the end to her throat, while her partner preformed a similar move on the teal haired Senshi using a wicked looking glaive.

"I'd almost forgotten that move, koneko," the blond Senshi said as she grabbed the hand Sere offered her and stood up. The staff had disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

Makoto decided that now would be a good time to show herself. "No wonder you want to join in our training sessions, Sere," she said as she stepped out into the open.

The reaction was instantaneous, the three outer senshi moving into defensive positions. Sere placed a hand on the blond's arm, who looked like she was about to attack. "Relax minna," she said quietly. "This is Makoto, Senshi Jupiter."

They stopped looking like they would attack at any moment, although they still looked wary and the smallest one gripped her glaive tightly. Eventually the teal haired one smiled and stepped forward slightly. "I am Michiru, Sailor Neptune," she said politely. Indicating the blond woman she added, "Haruka, Sailor Neptune." Finally the small dark haired girl was introduced as, "Hotaru, Sailor Saturn."

Sere looked at her solemnly. "You must tell no one of what you saw here," she told her quietly. "That is an order."

Makoto knew better than to protest but couldn't help but ask, "Why didn't you tell us that you could fight like that?"

It was Hotaru who answered her. "The fewer people who know the better," she said quietly. "As long as people do not know that Sere-chan can fight they will underestimate her should they ever face her. This will give her a much needed element of surprise."

Makoto nodded thoughtfully. She lacked Venus' tactical genius and Mercury's analytical abilities but she did know that Hotaru spoke a lot of sense. "This remains between us," she replied.

The change in the four facing her was surprising, as they relaxed and changed from hardened warriors to young women. It was only then that Makoto realised quite how well Sere had fitted into the defensive formation, and it left her wondering just how good a warrior her princess really was. She knew that she would never think of her as frail again.

"Let's go introduce you to the rest of the Inners," Sere suggested.

"Do you have to?" Haruka complained as Makoto led them to where the others had gathered. Michiru, Hotaru and Sere only laughed as Michiru gave her a push to get her moving.

* * *

It was much later and the Inners had retired to their rooms that surrounded Sere's. The Outers had been given permission by Queen Serenity to stay with Sere, partly because the influx of diplomats had left them short of space, and the four were taking full advantage of the situation. 

"They seem nice enough," Michiru said, giving the others her evaluation of the Inner Senshi. "But they are terribly naive."

Haruka nodded in agreement. Pulling Michiru into her lap she added, "They're rather undisciplined."

Sere sighed. "I know," she admitted. "And what little I've seen of their training indicates that they are far less powerful than we are. Still they are adequate, I suppose, for a peaceful place such as the palace."

"The peace shall not last forever," Hotaru told her, eyes distant. "A dark cloud gathers on the horizon and when it hits nothing may be left."

Sere sighed. "I know, 'Taru-chan." She said quietly. "I am a daughter of Pluto, after all. I too feel the darkness in the future."

"How long do we have?" Haruka asked.

"And where does the danger come from?" Michiru added.

"No more than a year," Sere replied. "And where is not clear. From within this solar system yet…not."

Haruka sighed, used to the vagaries of Hotaru and Sere's abilities to see the future. "Now is not the time to dwell on it," she said quietly. "We will deal with the future when it comes."

Sere nodded and changed the subject, eyes gleaming as she took in the positions of Haruka and Michiru and remembered something she had seen in the gardens earlier. "So when did you two finally admit your feelings and become a couple?" she asked.

Michiru blushed. "Are we that obvious?" she asked.

Sere shook her head. "I don't think the Inner's picked up on it," she replied. "I, however, have been wondering when this would happen for ages."

"And how did you know this before we did?" Haruka teased.

Sere snorted and rolled her eyes slightly. "Please," she said scornfully. "I grew up watching Serenity-mama and Sesu-mama, remember? Besides it was pretty obvious to those who know you."

Hotaru nodded in agreement. "There was even a betting pool on when you'd get together," she added.

"Who won?" Haruka asked.

"Your mother," was the reply.

Haruka groaned and blushed slightly. "Our feelings really must have been obvious," she said. "I thought parents were supposed to be oblivious to their children's love lives."

The other three laughed at her expression.

* * *

A week later Sere waved goodbye to the other Outer Senshi as her closest friends prepared to return to their posts in the Outer System. Although their visit had been short she had enjoyed it immensely, relishing the opportunity to act like her true self. However they had to go, hoping to find out more about the danger she and Hotaru sensed approaching. 

Although the Outers weren't too fond of the Inners, viewing them as young and inexperienced, they had learned to tolerate them. However they outright refused to spar with them, saying that the Inners would only get hurt. Sere had the feeling that this was because the Inners refused to let her train with them. Haruka, Muichiru and Hotaru were perfectly capable of avoiding hurting those less capable than them but Outer Senshi stood up for each other and however unknowingly the Inners had insulted one of their own.

"I don't think I like them," Venus said thoughtfully.

Rei nodded firmly. "They're stuck up," she said. "They think they're so much better than us. I bet they didn't want to spar because they were afraid we'd beat them."

Sere caught Makoto's eye. The Senshi of Jupiter was barely able to keep a straight face at this remark, obviously remembering the spar she had seen in the garden.

"They are Sere's friends," Ami reminded the other two.

Sere sighed. "Being an Outer Senshi is a lonely job," she told the Inners. "They do not trust easily and make friends rarely. Be glad that they tolerate you, more will take time."

That more or less finished that conversation, the Inners having little idea of how to reply to that.

* * *

The next time Sere saw the rest of the Outer Senshi was less than a year later, but under far less happy circumstances. The enemy that Sere and Hotaru had predicted had shown themselves. 

Led by 'Queen' Beryl, who was originally from Earth, the forces of the Negaverse came from another dimension, explaining why Sere had said that they were both from the Solar System and not from it. They took over Earth first, enslaving the population and covering the world in darkness.

The strategy with the other planets was quite different however. One by one they fell, rendered utterly uninhabitable in the wake of the enemy forces. The younger Senshi were sent to defend the moon while the Queens fell with their planets, all except Setsuna, who remained at the Time Gates.

Finally all the remaining people of the Silver Millennium were gathered on the Moon. The enemy was only days away from attacking and there was little hope that they could be defeated.

Tensions were high as the palace filled with refugees, many weeping over lost loved ones. With the exception of Sere the Senshi were orphans now, their fathers having remained with their mothers until the end.

* * *

"When the time comes I will fight with you," Sere said suddenly. All the Senshi, both Inner and Outer, were gathered in her rooms, the crowded palace making it one of the few places where they could find some privacy. 

The two groups had been eyeing each other warily, still having little liking for each other, but at this statement they found something that they could agree on. All began to protest vigorously, even Ami and Hotaru, who were the quiet ones of the Senshi.

Sere silenced the Outers first with a few, rather brutal, truths. "You know what fate awaits us all," she said simply. Hotaru's visions had shown quite clearly the destruction that was the most likely outcome of this battle. "I would rather die fighting. And without a partner Hotaru won't last ten minutes."

"Koneko," Haruka began.

"You know I'm right," Sere said firmly.

"Hai," Haruka said reluctantly.

"Odango atama, do you even know how to fight?" Rei asked gently.

It was Makoto who answered, albeit reluctantly. "She does," she informed the remaining Inners. "I saw her and Hotaru sparring against Haruka and Michiru last time that they were here. She is as good, if not better than me."

The Inners were silent for a moment, digesting this unexpected fact. It was Venus who spoke next. "We're supposed to protect you," she told Sere. "The Moon Princess does not fight. That is the Senshis' job."

Sere glanced at the other Outers, who nodded slightly. There was little point in secrecy now that Beryl's attack was imminent and the chances of survival were so slim.

"The Moon Princess will not be fighting," she said simply.

Another might have thought that this meant that Sere was giving up but Ami knew Sere too well to believe that. She had noticed the looks Sere and the Outer Senshi had shared and although she didn't know their meaning she knew that they were significant. Therefore, "What do you mean?" she asked.

In answer Sere took out her transformation pen, which, as always, she had been wearing on a chain around her neck. Once the Inners had got a good look at it, enough to at least realise what it was, she dropped the illusions she had been holding since she returned to the Moon three years ago.

Before the Inners could fully recover she said formally, "I am Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity of the White Moon and Queen Setsuna of Pluto. Princess of the Moon and of Pluto and Sailor Neo Pluto."

The Inners gaped while all four Outers (Sere included) stifled laughter at their dumbfounded expressions.

* * *

Queen Serenity looked round the frightened faces of her court, now greatly expanded by refugees from the other planets and from the outlying regions of the Moon Kingdom. She was searching for one face in particular, however her daughter was nowhere in sight. She could only hope she had followed orders and was now safely at the Time Gates with Setsuna. 

There was little time to dwell on such things however. Despite the fact that it was well into the Moons long 'day' it was growing steadily darker as the forces of the Negaverse approached, filling the sky and drowning out the sunlight.

Already everyone who could fight was outside, armed and ready for battle, and it was time for the Senshi to join them.

"Senshi, report," she called in a clear voice into the utter silence of the room.

From the shadows at the left side of the room the Inner Senshi appeared one by one, already transformed.

Mercury was the first to step forward and kneel as was fitting since her planet lay closest to the sun.

"Sailor Mercury, reporting as ordered."

"Sailor Venus, reporting as ordered."

"Sailor Mars, reporting as ordered."

"Sailor Jupiter, reporting as ordered."

Then from the right side of the room the Outer Senshi appeared.

"Sailor Saturn, reporting as ordered."

Saturn's voice was high and young but steady and determined. If she was afraid it didn't show in either words or expression.

"Sailor Uranus, reporting as ordered."

"Sailor Neptune, reporting as ordered."

The voices came almost simultaneously, the two Senshi as inseparable in this as they were in all else.

Then a final voice, unexpected but heartbreakingly familiar and every bit as determined as Sailor Saturn's.

"Sailor Neo Pluto, reporting as ordered."

Most of the court looked confused but the Senshi, even the Inners, were impassive. They knew that this was going to happen, Serenity realised.

Disregarding years of secrecy Serenity stood. Her voice and expression was pleading as she gazed at her daughter.

"Please don't do this Sere."

The confusion turned to shock but Sere seemed oblivious to the others in the room as she stood.

"I have to Mother. It is my duty. I swore an oath and I will not break it."

"And what of your duty to your kingdom?" Serenity asked swiftly. She knew that Sere wouldn't change her mind but she had to try. However, much as she longed to, she would not order Sere to stay.

"You know as well as I that the odds are against us," was the calm reply. "I would face the future fighting as a Senshi should."

Serenity sighed and embraced her daughter. "Be careful, my child," she said softly, giving her tactic blessing.

"Always," Sere, no, Neo Pluto, replied.

As one the other Senshi stood and all eight turned and strode out of the court to face the battle ahead, and their destinies, head on.

* * *

And at the Time Gates a green haired figure crumpled to the floor, staff beside her. 

Barely visible in the mists a single tear ran down Sailor Pluto's cheek. It was all happening as she had foreseen and for once she wished that it wasn't.

* * *

Queen Serenity sat alone in the ruins of the Silver Palace, facing Beryl, the leader of the enemy forces. Her daughter's head was cradled in her lap. 

The Senshi had fought valiantly, showing abilities that they had never revealed before. Still they had fallen.

Mercury was the first, her analytical abilities doing little to protect her in a battle of this kind.

Then Mars. Prince Endymion of Earth had given his life to save her, only for her to be struck down minutes later.

Venus was next, killed in single combat with one of Beryl's generals. She had taken her opponent with her.

Jupiter was the last of the Inners to fall and she had died bravely. It had taken ten youma attacking as one to defeat her.

Neptune was the first of the Outer Senshi to fall. A lucky shot from a bow had hit her in the heart, killing her instantly.

With her partner gone Uranus' effectiveness was halved. She had soon joined her lover in death.

Saturn was taken from behind. Stabbed in the back by one general before she could kill another with her glaive.

Neo Pluto, her beloved daughter Sere, was the last to fall, fighting Beryl herself while Saturn fought the generals. An unlucky stumble had given Beryl an opening. Venus' crystal sword, made to protect the princess, had struck the fatal blow, piercing her heart.

"Where's your daughter, little queen?" Beryl taunted. "I so wanted her to see this."

Serenity ran one hand through her child's hair. "You already killed her Beryl. She is beyond your reach now."

Beryl looked down at Neo Pluto, noting her face for the first time. "A pity," she remarked.

Serenity's expression hardened and she raised her free hand, which until now had remained hidden behind her back. In it she held the crescent moon wand, silver crystal shining brightly in its centre.

As her advisors Luna and Artemis, the only other loving beings left on the moon, cried out for her to stop she activated the crystal, driving Beryl and her minions away in a blaze of light.

Unable to destroy them she sealed them away, hoping that that would be enough. Then she sent her people to the future on Earth to be reborn. She sealed Luna and Artemis in cryogenic sleep and sent them with them, to act as guides.

Finally she turned to her daughter. She too was sent to be reborn. As her sight faded to darkness Serenity saw the silver crystal merge with Sere, while the crescent moon wand disappeared into subspace until it was needed. At that moment Serenity knew that she had made the right decision.

Her daughter and people safe her final thoughts were of the woman she loved. Her final words, although barely a whisper, echoed in the silent graveyard the Moon Kingdom had become.

"I love you Setsuna."

* * *

And at the Gates the Guardian wept.

* * *

Authors Note 2: Yes, yes, how can two women have a baby? This is based on a manga where people can blow up planets and bring the dead back to life. Two women having a baby isn't that unbelievable, is it? You have three choices either:

1. The ginzuizhou (silver crystal) did it- the thing seems to work on wishes more than anything else and Queen Serenity and Setsuna _really_ wanted a child.

2. The technology of the Silver Millenium was sufficiently advanced to allow two women to have a child - it is an interplanetary civilisation oafter all and since not everyone can have a Senshi's power they must have had some pretty advanced tech.

Or

3. Make up your own reason.

See ya! Star.


	2. Omake 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Other people do. Nor am I making any money off this story. Thus, suing is a waste of time.

Authors Note:

I know I said in the last chapter that this was going to be a crossover. shrugs I changed my mind. It's my story, I'm allowed to do that. Considering the original story was meant to be a one-shot…

To those of you who reviewed, thank you very, very much. I'm glad that you seem to like the Queen Serenity/Setsuna pairing, although with Serenity now dead I doubt it will be a major element, unfortunately. Pluto in love is kind of fun to write.

Keiko-chan2000 – Thanks for the tip about the anonymous review block. I didn't even realise it was on.

Comet Moon – Sere being paired with Hotaru is a possibility, but the only thing I'm sure of is that she won't be with Mamoru, as I don't really like him. There may not be a definite pairing for her.

It'll be a while before I can get the next chapter of this out. As I said above this was originally meant to be a one shot and although I've decided to continue it I'm still working out the plot and am missing several of the Sailor Moon Manga. To make up for that I thought I'd post something if only to show that I've not disappeared off the face of the Earth.

This was a rather silly portion that I decided not to use in the main story. Still, I thought it might be worthwhile posting it, if only for the amusement value.

Enjoy,

StarEyed

**OMAKE**

Sailor Pluto groaned, feeling slightly nauseous. Not her usual 'the space-time continuum is shifting' kind of nauseous. No, this was the 'I'm going to be sick' type of nausea.

She held on as long as she could but eventually had to turn and run full tilt for the bathroom, which thankfully was located near the actual Time Gates. Then she returned to the Gates to ponder what was going on with her.

Eventually a suspicion dawned on her and she looked inside herself with her magic. Sure enough she was pregnant, and with a very familiar child. Grumbling to herself she commanded a portal to open and stepped through it into the ruins of the Silver Palace to talk with an equally familiar deceased queen.

"Serenity-koi, care to explain?" she asked the moment she found her beloved.

Queen Serenity didn't look the least bit disconcerted to find Setsuna coming here in a rage. Then again she was a ghost and nothing much bothered the dead. And even if she hadn't been she knew Setsuna well enough to have expected this reaction when she learned about her little surprise.

"With one of her mothers still alive I saw no point in searching for an appropriate surrogate," the dead queen said calmly. "Besides, I thought you should get to experience the joys of pregnancy."

As usual Serenity's words managed to get rid of Setsuna's anger in ten seconds flat. No one was quite sure how that worked, as anyone else would have had their head snapped off, even when Setsuna wasn't suffering from hormonal mood swings.

"But I have duties," Setsuna pointed out, her tone verging dangerously close to a whine. "And the Time Gates are no place to raise a child."

Serenity just gave her a look of mild disapproval, the equivalent of a more volatile person's full blown rant. "You have a rather large castle, dear. And despite your claims to the contrary you are quite capable of monitoring the Gates from a distance."

"And when she gets older? She needs to interact with people her own age."

"You'll manage. Or perhaps you would prefer to give her up for adoption?"

The response was immediate, and vehement. "No!"

Serenity smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Setsuna groaned. Now she remembered why she tried to avoid getting into debates with Serenity. It was had to keep up a reputation of being all knowing when your lover could twist you around her fingers.

Eight months later Setsuna was once again standing at the Time Gates. The last nine months had, as far as she was concerned, been the worst of her life.

First it was the morning sickness. Why it was called that she didn't know, since it had a tendency to strike at any time of the day.

Then when that finally ceased (and much later than it should have done) it was the cravings. She got urges for the strangest things to eat, many of which she wouldn't have gone near under normal circumstances. And to make things worse they always seemed to show up just when she couldn't _possibly_ leave the Gates.

And then later still came the constant back pain and the swollen ankles. Exacerbated, of course, by the fact that her job required her to spend long hours standing on guard. And it would hardly be dignified to bring a chair. 'Sitting guard' just didn't have the right ring to it.

Not that she was looking very dignified anyway. Senshi uniforms looked silly enough under normal conditions. When heavily pregnant it didn't make her look dangerous, or even like she was a warrior at all. She just looked ridiculous.

Lastly there was the worst culprit of all – out of control hormones. Which was, of course, the reason she was complaining at all.

She hated being pregnant.


End file.
